Sentimientos Encontrados
by Flor de Ciruelo12
Summary: Konichiwa minna san espera que le guste esta bella historia de [ Tomoyo, Eriol ] y [Sakura, Shaoran] y un leve TxN. Asi que pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:El comienzo

Hola a todos este es mi segundo fanfiction pero soy una principiante asi que no sean malos (as)conmigo onegai shimasu jeje .Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me Pertenece Pertenece a Clamp yo solo los tome prestado para esta historia sin mas que decir empezemos

.

.

.

.

No se cuando ocurrio esto ni cuando empece a sentirme asi por el todo comenzo un frío día de invierno en la bella ciudad de Tomoeda .Aquella ciudad era tan bella en cualquier estación del año .Pero en esta estacion (invierno) se encontraba cubierta de una blanca y pura capa de nieve que encantaba a todos. En las calles de dicha ciudad se encontraban caminando un grupo de cuatro chicos y sus nombres eran: Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y por el ultimo Eriol y Eriol eran extranjeros Eriol de nacionalidad Inglesa y Shaoran de nacionalidad China .Los cuatro se habian conocido cuando tenian 10 años solo eran unos chiquillos cuando se conocieron ahora ya eran unos jovenes de 17 años muy apuestos por supuesto. Sakura es una joven alta Tez blanca, ojos Como esmeraldas brillantes, labios rosa desedos por muchos jovenes del instituto al cual asisten cabello castallo siempre sujetado por dos coletas a cada lado dandole un aire infantil es un tanto distraida pero es una excelente persona y gran amiga, Shaoran joven muy apuesto cabello castaño tez blanca ojos color chocolate y una muy bella sonrisa que derrita a mas de una chica, Tomoyo una muy hermosa chica tez aporcelanada Como la de una muy muñeca ojos brillantes color Amantista que trae loco a mas de uno labios color carmín y una cabello muy largo color negro con destellos violetas y por ultimo nuestro bello inglés (N/A: si q es bello este chico ojala yo tuviera uno asi *-* a mejor volvamos a la historia) cabello negro tan oscuro Como la tinta china pero con ciertos destellos azules, ojos color zafiro tan profundos que muchas chicas al verlo se quedan anonadadas labios rojos (N/A:por si acaso eriol no se pinta los labios es su color natural ) y una tez muy blanca yo diria palida pero muy linda en verdad ,lentes muy elegantes que le dan un toque de misterio y una sonrisa que hace suspirar a mas de una (diariamente ) y estos son nuestros apuestos grupo de jovenes mas codiciados en el instituto Seijo, pero lastima que Sakura y Shaoran ya eran novios desde hace un año y estoy habia causado decepcion en muchos chicos y chicas de dicho instituto pero aun quedaba una posibilidad nuestros queridos niveos Tomoyo y Eriol ya que estaban solteros ( por ahora Claro ) se podria decir que recibian mas de una confesion de amor a las semana pero todas eran rechazadas por ellos de una manera dulce y gentil Claro ya que no querian herir los sentimientos de nadie .

Cierto dia despues de clases se encontraban los cuatro jovenes caminando por los corredores en direccion a la salida cuando de repente nuestra Amantista sintio una mano sobre su hombro impidiendole seguir con su camino y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Tai Knight (de

Un apuesto rubio con una mirada encantadora y seductora ojos celestes capitan del equipo de soccer de la escuela

– Tai: Tomoyo -san puedo hablar contigo un momento

–Tomoyo: Ah si Claro adelante,

Chicos los espero a fuera no me tardo ok

– Shaoran y Sakura: Si no hay problema

–Eriol: Si no hay problema - lo ultimo dicho con un tono serio y

Y sin mas que decir los castallos y el zafiro salieron en dirección a la salida

En cuanto a Tomoyo se dirigio junto con Tai a un pequeño jardin dentro del instituto

Y bien empezó Tomoyo de que querias hablarme Tai-kun – dijo de manera amable muy propio en ella

–Tai: Tomoyo esto no es muy facil decirlo pero ...

–Tomoyo: Pero –Dijo la nivea

–Tai: Me gustas mucho Tomoyo Daidouji –lo ultimo dicho un tanto sonrojado

– Tomoyo: Yo ..Yo ...

Tai muy agilmente tomo a Tomoyo de la cintura y sin mas la abrazo

Nuestra Amantista se encontraba muy pero muy sorprendida por lo ultimo ocurrido,primero por la confesion y luego el abrazo .Su mente trataba de procesar lo último ocurrido pero no sabia Como reaccionar ante lo ocurrido

Tai se separo lentamente de ella al notar que ella no le correspondia el abrazo ni a la confesion dada

–Tai: Tomoyo se que estoy es muy rapido y sorpresivo por lo que he notado pero :¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?

Tomoyo comenzaba a salir de su asombro y trataba de articular las palabras adecuadas para decirle al joven rubio

–Tomoyo : Tai-kun eres muy amable y todo pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ..Gomenasai –lo ultimo lo dijo con una reverencia al estilo japonés comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida cuando...

Tai se aproximo hacia ella con rabia y la tomo de los brazos fuertemente a lo que Tomoyo dio un sonido de dolor ya que el chico era mut fuerte y le estaba ocasionando dolor

–Tomoyo:Auch Tai que crees que estas haciendo sueltame ya!

–Tai: no lo hare hasta que aceptes ser mi novia y no espero un no por respuesta pequeña –lo decia con mucho enojo

–Tomoyo: No y no lo sere nunca –con voz desafiante

Tai tomo a Tomoyo del rostro e intento besarla cuando sintio una ardezón en su rostro .

Tomoyo le habia dado una cachetado ...Pero esto solo enfurecio mas a Tai

Tai comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas

Tomoyo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de safarse de dicho agarre

Tai comenzo a estrujarla mas y mas tomandola fuerye de sus delicados y finos brazos .Tomoyo volvio a propinarle otra cachetada a su atacante pero no se iba a imaginar lo que iba a hacer .Cerró el puño de la mano izquierda para golpear a Tomoyo .Cuando de repente ...

Tomoyo sintio Como alguien el cual no era Tai la tomaba de la cintura y la separaba de Tai

Era Eriol el que la habia tomado por la cintura y la habia alejado de Tai colocandola detras de el de manera protectora .Eriol se encontraba hecho un manojo de furia se le podia notar en su mirada la cual no era dulce ni amable sino todo lo contrario

–Eriol: ¿Tomoyo-chan estas Bien ?

–Tomoyo: Si .. eso creo - decia titubiando

–Eriol: Tai idiota me lo vas a pagar y Bien caro -decia furioso .

–Tai: Ajá y tu que me vas a hacer estupido Hiragizawa – lo ultimo dicho con tono burlon

–Eriol: Estupido como te atreves a lastimar a Tomoyo

–Tai: Eso que te interesa a ti tonto inglès

–Eriol: Por que Tomoyo me interesa mucho ... Es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que le pongas un solo dedo encima

–Tai: Ya veo ya veo .. con que por eso me rechazaste Tomoyo ... por que te gusta este tonto inglés .Por que lo prefieres a el y no a mi que tiene este idiota que no tenga yo .

–Tomoyo: Yo..Yo -lo decia sonrojada y muy pero muy nerviosa

–Eriol: Ya basta Tai dejala en paz ..Tomoyo vamonos -dicho esto tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y salio lo mas rapido posible de aquel jardin .Aun se escuchaba los murmullos de Tai a lo lejos .

Al salir el par de niveos se encontraron una escena un tanto melosa de parte de los castaños .Ambos se encontraban en un profundo beso y ninguno de los dos se habian percatado de la prescencia de los niveos .Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban un tanto sonrojados por lo que estaban viendo

Se escucho un carraspeo de parte del ojiazul hecho esto Sakura y Shaoran se separaron rapidamente apenados y completamente sonrojados por haber sidos encontrados asi

–Shaoran : Esto ..bueno ya nos vamos –decia el castaño aun sonrojado y nervioso

–Eriol: Si creo que es lo mejor .. vamos

–Todos al unisono: Si

–Sakura: Y bueno Tomoyo que fue lo que te dijo Tai - lo ultimo dicho con un tono pícaro, pero de lo que no se habian dado cuenta el par de castaños es de que sus queridos niveos tenian las manos entrelazadas ,pero cuando lo notaron sonrieron y se lanzaron miradas complices y pícaras ..

–Shaoran: Vaya saku mia que tenemos aqui

–Sakura: Si shao ya lo veo y no lo cre -Dicho esto comenzaron a sonreir

Eriol y Tomoyo: ...

Eriol y Tomoyo no se habian percatado de que aun seguian agarrados de las manos .De un segundo a otro estaban rojos como un tomate y empezaban as sudar ligeramente por los nervios

–Shaoran: Bueno Eriol y Tomoyo creo que es mejor que Sakura y yo nos vayamos para dejarlos solos no Saku

–Sakura: Claro que si Shao!

–Eriol y Tomoyo: no esperen

Pero ya era demasiado tarde habian desaparecido entre las calles aledañas al instituto

–Eriol: Tomoyo tenemos que hablar

...

Continuara ~

konnichiwa minna san espero que hasta aqui les haya gustado solo les pedira que no sean malos conmigo bua ok no jaja xD .

Estare por aqui escribiendo ya que tengo algunos proyectos para nuevos fics Claro que si ustedes los permiten Esperare con gusto sus comentarios y tomatasos Asi espero gustosa sus reviews chicas(os)

Tambien queria agradecer a mis amigos Adrian, Camelia Tsunagi, y Marisol

los quiero muchos chicos ^^

Tambien a Himeko Daidouji que es una magnifica escritora ^^

Bueno nos leemos pronto

^^/

By: Flor de Ciruelo12


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 ~**_

_**Disclaime: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son**_

_**propiedad de Clamp yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia para el gusto de ustedes los lectores .**_

_**Chapter 2 : Recuerdos y algo mas :**_

Ambos niveos estaban caminando en silencio ninguno de los dos decia nada se podia sentir la tensión y los nervios de ambos . Hasta que Eriol rompio esa tensión diciendo:

–Eriol: Tomoyo-chan te parece bien si pasamos por el parque pingüino para charlar .

–Tomoyo: Por supuesto que si Eriol-kun.

–Eriol: Muy bien entonces vamos

Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron al parque para poder charlar mejor. El parque pingüino le trai muchos recuerdos a los 4 jovenes en especial a Tomoyo y Eriol ya que la primera vez que se vieron fue en este mismo parque .

~ Inicio de Flashback ~

_Era una tibia tarde de verano una hermosa pequeña niña de ojos amantista se encontraba jugando my alegremente en el parque pingüino muy conocido y frecuentado por parejas de jovenes enamorados y niños que deseaban pasar una buena tarde de juegos en compañia de sus amigos (as) o simplemente solos . Este era el caso de la pequeña amantista la pequeña vestia un hermoso atuendo que consistia en un vestido el cual tenia apliques de sakuras (flores de cerezo) sandalias tono melon y su cabellos atado en dos coletas a cada lado por cintas tono violeta . Estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacia hasta que se le acerco un lindo niño ojos zafiros ._

–_Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa_

–_Mucho gusto Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji–lo ultimo dicho con una sonrisa de lado a lado ._

– _Eriol: Tomoyo -chan quieres ir a los columpios conmigo- dijo el zafiro _

–_Tomoyo: Claro Eriol-kun me encantaria ._

_Asi se pasaron toda la tarde riendo jugando y conversando muy afinamente .Hasta que llego el atardecer y vinieron a recogerla sus guardespaldas los cuales habian sido contratados por su madre la empresaria exitosa Sonomi Daidouji propietaria de uno de las mas grandes jugueterias de Tomoeda ._

–_Guardespalda: Señorita Tomoyo ya es hora de ir a casa su madre la espera _

–_Tomoyo: Queeee! tan pronto - haciendo un puchero muy gracioso_

–_Tomoyo: Bueno ya es mejor que me vaya . Hasta mañana Eriol kun espero volver a verte fue un gusto haberte conocido ._

–_Eriol: El gusto es mio Tomoyo chan si yo tambien espero volver a verte _

– _Tomoyo: Ya se que tal si venimos aqui mañana tambien ._

–_Eriol: Me parece una excelente idea Tomoyo chan ._

–_Tomoyo: Bien entonces hasta mañana - dice la amantista despidiendose con la mano alzado en señal de adios hacia su nuevo amigo _

_Tomoyo antes de subir al auto en el cual la habian venido a escoltar hasta su hogar se regresa hasta Eriol y le dice _

–_Tomoyo: Que mal educada soy Eriol kun quieres que te llevemos hasta tu casa ._

–_Eriol: No esta bien mi prima Nakuru ya ha de estar en camino -dijo el pequeño zafiro mirando un reloj que lo tenia en la muñeca de la mano izquierda._

_Entonces a lo lejos se podia divisar a una jovencita de unos trece años cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos y unos saltonos ojos cafes claros .Entonces Eriol hablo _

–_Eriol: Ah ahi viene ella es mi prima Nakuru_

–_Nakuru: Gomene Eriol es que se me hizo tarde y me confundi en las calles y bueno ya estoy aqui ._

–_Eriol: No hay ningun problema Nakura san a te presento a mi nueva amiga Tomoyo Daidouji._

– _Tomoyo: Mucho gusto Nakuru san -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a la peli castaña _

–_Nakuru: Ayyy pero que linda niña parece una muñequita de porcelana el gusto es mio Tomoyo-chan .¿Si te puedo decir Tomoyo chan verdad?._

–_Tomoyo: Si no hay ningun problema en tanto yo le pueda decir Nakuru san ._

–_Nakuru: No hay problema Tomoyo chan .Bueno fue un gusto haberte conocido pero ya tenemos que irnos verdad Eriol ._

–_Eriol: Si prima .Sayonara Tomoyo chan _

–_Tomoyo: Sayonara Eriol kun _

_Tomoyo subio al auto y se fue rumbo a su casa mas bien a su mansion fruto del trabajo de su madre Sonomi . Llego a su casa y fue recibia por sus sirvientas quienes la escoltaron hasta su habitacion a cambiarse de vestimenta y ducharse ya que ya se acercaba la cena junto a su madre como todos los dias . Llego la hora de la cena y Tomoyo y Sonomi cenaron habitualmente pero con la sorpresa de que Tomoya le contaba a Sonomi que habia hecho un nuevo amigo de nombre Eriol .Tomoyo encantada le contaba a su madre lo vivido el dia de hoy junto cpn Eriol a lo que Sonomi solo asentia y sonreia al ver a su unica hija feliz ya que Sonomi no le encantaba mas que ver sonreir a su hija . Asi trancurrio la cena en casa de la familia Daidouji._

_En tanto a la familia Hiragizawa pasaba lo mismo un alegre Eriol contaba muy animoso lo trancurrido en el dia de hoy . Le contaba a su prima lo vivido esa maravillosa tarde junto con su nueva amiga Tomoyo . Esa tarde Eriol y Nakuru cenaron solos ya que no se encontraba el padre de Eriol y tio de Nakuru, Clow Hiragizawa un importante empresario de origen japonés pero desde temprana edad al igual que su unico hijo (Eriol), fue llevado vivir a Londres solo que con la exepcion de que Eriol volvio a su natal Japon aun muy joven pero Clow fue traido de nuevo a Japon a la edad de 21 años pero eso tiempo en Londres le permitio conocer a su amada Rose madre de Eriol quien fallecio por desgracia la nacer su adorado hijo Eriol ._

_Clow compartia el mismo dolor que sintio al perder a Rose cuando Sonomi sentia lo mismo al perder a Charles su querido esposo padre de Tomoyo a la cual le hizo mucha falta ya que Charles murio en un accidente de transito cuando Tomoyo solo tenia 3 años de edad . Desde ese momento Sonomi hizo una promesa que Tomoyo siempre seria feliz y ella haria lo que fuera para que su hija lo este ._

_Y asi Eriol y Tomoyo se veian cada tarde para jugar en el parque pingüino .Al principio solo iban los dos luego se les sumo Sakura la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y nuestro agradable chino Shaoran y asi los cuatro se hicieron mejores amigos ._

_~ Fin de Flashback ~ _

Se sentaron en los mismos columpios que se sentaban, cuando eran niños y recordaron un sin fin de emociones vivias durante su niñez . Ambos estaban sonriendo y riendo hasta que Tomoyo dijo:

–Tomoyo: Eriol - kun queria agradecerte por haber defendido de Tai enserio te lo agradesco .

Eriol se puso de pie y en un movimiento rapido Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyoy la jalo para poder hacerla poner de pie y sin mas que decirle la abrazo muy fuerte a lo que Tomoyo correspondio mientras estaban abrazados Eriol le dijo :

–Eriol: Tomoyo , me preocupe mucho y me enojo tanto que si tu no hubieras estado alli le hubiera partido la cara a Tai por haberte tratado de golpearte pequeña.

Tomoyo permanecia estatica uno por la accion de Eriol por abrazarla , lo cual no le molesto sino que mas bien la sorprendio y segundo por haber dicho eso sobre lo que que queria hacer a Tai sabia que Eriol era un tanto celoso cuando veia que otro chico se le acercara a menos que sea Shaoran, Yamazaki quien era otro de sus amigos o el mismo, Tomoyo no sabia por Eriol hacia esto talvez por que la veia como a una hermana o algo mas .

– Tomoyo: No Eriol esta bien no tienes que hacer eso si ya eso paso . Ademas tu siempre me cuidas y me proteges .

–Eriol: Lo se pequeña - dicho esto tomo el rostro de Tomoyo y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la amantista. Al terminar de darle el beso a la amantista en la frente , Tomoyo se encontraba con las mejillas coloreadas por un leve sonrojo . Era una tierna escena en la que estaban ambos Eriol aun soneniendo el rostro de porcelana de la nivea y Tomoyo con un leve sonrojo quien los viera talvez dijera que eran otra pareja de enamorados en una dulce escena pero no era asi solamente eran amigos o quisas ¿pronto seran algo mas ? .

Ambos niveos se mantenian viendo fijamente a los ojos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro hasta que Eriol se fue acercando cada vez mas al rostro de Tomoyo al puento que ambos sentian el aliento tibio del otro pero la estar a milesimas de distancia Eriol beso la mejilla de Tomoyo y le susurro – no puedo hacer esto Tomoyo no puedo hacerlo perdoname y dicho esto dejo a una hermosa amantista sonrojadas triste y confundida . ¿ Por que Eriol hacr esto ? Primero me abraza me besa la frente luego trato de besarme los labios y ahora me deja asi que le ocurre . Eran las preguntas que se hacia la amantista en el transcurso de su casa que bueno que ese dia era Viernes y su madre llegaba tarde en la noche ya que con lo ocurrido no tenia ganas de charlar con nadie ademas asi no podra ver a Eriol y tendra mas tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido talvez mañana hablaria con Sakura – se decia a si misma .

.

.

.

_**Continuara ~~**_

Hola a todos ^^/

Espero y les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de mi historia les dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo

~ Chapter 3 : Secretos

De quien seran estos secretos y afectaran a nuestros protagonistas nuevos personajes apareceran nuevos problemas apareceran y una envidiosa y arrogante peliroja aparecera ¿ saben quien es?

Bueno todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de Sentimientos encontrados ...

..

.

jeje wiii ^_^

Este capitulo es dedicado a mi amigos: Camelia Adrian, Santiago, Marisol y Andres

Tambien queria dar un agradecimiento especial Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji quien es para mi una de las mas grandes escritoras de FanFictions asi que esta historia va dedicada a ella, Amo sus historias son super hiper mega Increibles las amo jeje ^^

Tambien queria agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews

* Diandrita 23

* IEGO 93

* Ali

* Guest

Asi este capitulo tambien va dedicado para ustedes que con sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me hacen continuar con esta historia asi que para ustedes Arigatou Gozaimasu

Espero con ansias sus reviews si hasta el proximo capitulo Bye

Yane :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

By: Flor de Ciruelo12


End file.
